OS ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? (AdrinetteLukami)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: La paternidad no es fácil. Es todo un arte. Solo se requiere de paciencia y cuidado. Pero lo que Adrien y Marinette no pensaron es que también requería de creatividad en especial para dar la respuesta más acertada para la pregunta más inesperada.


Era una mañana perfecta. El sol brillaba lo suficiente, sin llegar a causar molestia. Marinette miró las olas y el gras que se movían suavemente con la gentil brisa. Era pacífico y silencioso, tal como a ella le gustaba.

Estaba moviendo la cuchara en su café y tarareando cuando sintió un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Marinette sonrió.

Esta mañana era perfecta.

"Qué haces, amor?" preguntó la voz – con algo de sueño – tras ella.

"Preparando mi café." Respondió. "No es obvio?" sonrió.

"Me refería a que tenía que ser tan temprano?" Adrien colocó el mentón en el hombro de su esposa.

"No es tan temprano. Son casi las 8 am."

"Pero hoy es sábado, Amor! Siquiera sabes lo que son los fines de semana?" se quejó infantilmente. Marinette prácticamente podía sentir su puchero cuando su esposo besó su cuello.

Rió y estiró la mano para acariciar las hebras de Adrien con afecto. "Entonces solo regresa a dormir, tonto. Llegaste a casa tarde anoche. Mereces descansar más."

"No puedo." Acurrucó su nariz en la curva del cuello de Marinette. "Desperté sin ti en la cama y hacía frío y necesitaba acurrucarme y no estabas..." suspiró exageradamente. "Dime por qué me casé con alguien que despierta tan temprano, antes no eras asi."

"Dime por qué no me casé con alguien que despierta temprano, se llama ser adulto amor." Marinette dijo riendo.

Adrien fingió pensar como si tratara de dar una respuesta a esa pregunta retórica. "Porque soy muy masculino e irresistible, y no pudiste evitar enamorarte de mí?"

La menor no podía dejar de sonreír a este punto. "Quizá tienes razón. Pero estoy segura que deberías también agregar que eres afortunado por tenerme."

"El más afortunado de la Tierra." Susurró en su oreja. Lentamente, sus brazos giraron a Marinette hasta que la menor estuvo de cara a él. "Y este afortunado hombre puede tener su beso de buenos días?"

Marinette rió y golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Adrien. "No! Quiero beber mi café."

"Ya lo harás luego, necesito tus besos para vivir."

Otras personas habrían considerado cursi lo que dijo pero Marinette era su esposa desde hace casi 6 años, así que solo rió.

El mayor la miró con esperanza y Marinette no tuvo el corazón para decepcionarlo. Así que cerró los ojos y se inclinó para un inocente beso.

Desafortunadamente, la palabra 'inocente' no existía en el vocabulario de Adrien. Cuando vio la luz verde, abruptamente envolvió a su amante en un abrazo. En un segundo, la besó con pasión.

Marinette dejó salir un grito de sorpresa ante el súbito movimiento, pero después de recuperarse del shock, pronto reciprocó el beso con la misma pasión.

Gradualmente, el beso de buenos días se volvió en una sesión candente. Si acaso, Adrien era alguien que no podía tener las manos para sí mismo. En un minuto, Marinette sintió que su trasero era apretado de manera nada sutil.

"A-Adrien..." la menor jadeó.

De pronto un agudo grito interrumpió el momento. "Yo también quiero mi beso de buenos días!"

Adrien saltó – literal – mientras Marinette se congelaba. Estaban muy metidos en su pequeño mundo que no notaron a la pequeña criatura entrar corriendo.

"E-Emma?" el mayor tartamudeó.

"Yo también estoy despierta, mami! Dónde está mi beso?" la niña de 5 años exigió.

Dejando su vergüenza a un lado, Marinette se arrodilló para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hija antes de que su esposo hiciera lo mismo.

Adrien siguió su ejemplo pero cuando estaba alejándose, Emma lo sujetó de la muñeca.

"Papi?"

"Sí, amor?"

"Mami se golpeó el trasero? Es que vi que la tocabas..." dijo ladeando inocentemente la cabeza.

Adrien quiso morir ahí mismo.

"Um...eso...sí, amor. Mami se cayó y...uhm...estaba...estaba frotando el lugar adolorido. Sí, eso. Uhm...por qué despertaste tan temprano?"

"Papi!" Emma hizo un adorable puchero. "Prometiste llevarme a esa nueva juguetería hoy! Lo olvidaste? No lo olvidaste, verdad?"

"Oh! Claro que no, cariño. Es solo que...bueno, no esperé que despertaras antes de las 8 y..."

"Ok, chicos," interrumpió Marinette, como siempre yendo al rescate de su esposo. "Ya que despertaron temprano, por qué no van a asearse y yo prepararé el desayuno. Quizá podamos ser los primeros clientes hoy."

Emma gritó emocionada con la idea y corrió al baño. Antes de que Adrien hiciera el intento de seguirla, miró con disculpa a su esposa ganándose una mirada de 'no más besos de buenos días fuera de la cama'.

Emma, se había aseado y vestido y ahora estaba saltando emocionada en su sitio. Su pequeña mano llevaba su cuchara de Bugs Bunny llena de cornflakes a su boca. Ambos padres la miraron con adoración mientras comía feliz. Pero de la nada, la niña de 5 años se detuvo, como si su pequeña mente hubiera recordado algo.

"Oh, Mami! Papi!" exclamó.

"Qué pasa, amor?" Adrien preguntó.

La niña hizo un ruido ininteligible ya que su boca seguía llena de cereal. Dio lo mejor de sí para tragar lo más rápido posible.

"Despacio, hija," Marinette rió.

Emma por fin tuvo éxito y habló, "Tengo algo importante que preguntar!"

Ambos padres arquearon la ceja, incitando a su hija a que siguiera.

"Ayer," Emma empezó, "El maestro Ivan llevó muchos libros a clase. Todos tenían muchos colores y fotos muuuy bonitas. Ella nos leyó algunos..."

"Ah, eso es tan amable de su parte." Marinette sentenció. "De qué eran?"

"Eran sobre los animales y sus bebés. Ivan nos mostró a los gorriones, pollitos, gatitos, perritos y lobitos," pausó un momento para beber su leche. "Nuestra clase habló mucho de eso, pero entonces Noe hizo una pregunta brillante. Creo que es un genio."

"Qué preguntó?" Adrien se sintió curioso.

Emma sonrió ampliamente antes de responder, "Le preguntó a Ivan de dónde vienen los bebés?"

Marinette se ahogó con su café matutino y tosió.

El mayor también estaba sorprendido, pero no lo mostró. O, al menos, eso es lo que pensó. No se dio cuenta que había palidecido, pero afortunadamente su hija no lo notó. "Uh, bueno, qué pregunta tan inusual...y, uhm, qué dijo Ivan?"

"Eso es lo que quiero preguntar ahora, papi. El maestro Ivan no sabía ya que el aún no tiene bebés. Así que nos dijo que nuestros padres debían saber mejor," Emma explicó. "Y, mami, Papi, de dónde vienen los bebés?"

'Maldito, Ivan!' Adrien maldijo mentalmente. Sabía que su amigo de la universidad no tendría el valor de enseñarles educación sexual temprana a un puñado de niños, y Adrien también sabía que de alguna forma esto era responsabilidad de los padres – explicar temas peligrosos como este. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar culpar a Ivan por llevar esos libros sobre bebés. Los niños de la edad de Emma estaban llenos de preguntas como 'de dónde viene esta cosa?' y 'de qué está hecho eso?'. Ivan debió llevarles libros para colorear y Adrien con gusto habría pintado con su hija.

Miró a su esposa, pero Marinette no estaba en estado para ayudar. Así que se aclaró la garganta. "Los bebés...ellos vienen de...um..." se detuvo. "La barriga."

"La barriga?!" Emma gritó. "Vine de la barriguita?"

"Sí," confirmó Marinette.

"De la barriguita de quién?" volvió a preguntar.

"De la mía," dijo ella. Lucía compuesta para ahora y sonreía gentilmente a su hija.

"Hace 5 años llegaste a la Tierra desde mi barriga."

"Wow," sus labios formaron una adorable 'O'. "Cómo entré ahí, mami?"

"Papá y yo rezamos mucho, y te enviarón a nosotros como bendición." Explicó, y pareció muy satisfecha con su propia respuesta.

Emma estaba pensando profundamente durante un momento, "Pueden volver a rezar? Quiero un hermanito..."

"No es tan fácil, bebé. Es un proceso largo," Adrien dejó que las palabras salieran de sus labios antes de darse cuenta y casi gritó cuando sintió una fuerte patada bajo la mesa.

Y claro, la pequeña mujercita escuchó, "Proceso? Qué proceso? Quiero saber, papi!"

La menor lo miró como diciendo 'lidia tú con eso, tonto!', y Adrien solo pudo mirarla indefenso.

"Papi, cuál es el proceso de tener un bebé?"

"Uh..." Adrien consideró mentir, pero no, no podía hacerle eso a su niña. Estaba determinado a explicar este tema súper sensible a su pequeña hija, pero de la forma más vaga posible sin mentir. Respiró hondo, "Recuerdas la historia del mago que te leí la semana pasada? Cómo es que las brujas y magos hacían sus pociones?"

Emma pensó. "Mezclaron cosas en una olla grande."

"Exacto. Algo así es como se hacen los bebés." Dijo el mayor. "Es como dijo mami, Dios te envió a nosotros. Pero antes, Dios quería vernos poner mucho esfuerzo en el proceso de hacer este bebé. Así que seguimos las instrucciones de Dios y mezclamos cosas en la barriguita de Mami. Y boom! Te tuvimos."

"Qué clase de cosas?"

'Esta niña es muy curiosa!!', gruñó mentalmente. "Es...líquido," frunció el ceño ante su propia elección de palabras. "Sí, mezclamos agua dentro de su barriguita. Uh, pero era...mi...agua especial? Sí, es por eso que eres nuestra hija. Porque mezclamos mi agua especial dentro de la barriguita de Mami."

Emma asintió sorprendida. "Es genial, papi. Ahora lo entiendo todo," sonrió feliz.

"Eres tan inteligente, Emma. Definitivamente eres nuestra hija," halagó Adrien. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por exitosamente responder la inesperada pregunta de su niña.

Pero aún era muy pronto como para pensar que esta conversación había terminado.

"Pero cómo pusiste esa agua especial dentro de la barriguita de Mami? Mami lo bebió?"

"Oh, no, bebé. No lo pusimos por su boca. Hay otro agujero-"

"SUFICIENTE!" Marinette interrumpió a su esposo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado.

"Otro agujero? Qué otro agujero? La nariz? Pero no creo que sea posible..."

"Es...es...el ombligo! Sí, el ombligo, cariño." Marinette respondió esta vez. No dejaría que la gran boca de Adrien hablara más.

La niña de 5 años frunció el ceño. "Es raro. Yo no puedo poner nada en mi ombligo..."

La imaginación de Marinette se activó ante la desesperación. "Bueno, Emma, claro que no puedes poner nada ahora. Todavía no tienes la llave."

"Llave?" Emma preguntó, claramente interesada.

"Sí. Mira los dedos de mami y papi. Tenemos anillos a juego, cierto? Esa es la llave de mi ombligo. Cuando tengas cierta edad, te casarás con alguien que ames, y los dos usarán anillos a juego. Necesitas tener anillos si quieres hacer un bebé. Es decir, que no puedes hacer bebés con cualquiera. Solo puedes hacer bebés con alguien que de verdad ames. Con aquel con quien te cases." Marinette sonrió al final.

"Ok," dijo asintiendo otra vez. "Puedo casarme con Lucian y tener un bebé con él? Yo amo a Lucian."

"Cuando tengas cierta edad, Emma. Cinco años no es 'cierta edad'." Adrien respondió, ayudando a su esposa. "Ahora, terminemos nuestro desayuno, si?"

"Sí, los juguetes esperan," comentó Marinette.

La niña lució muy contenta con todas las respuestas que tuvo y siguió llevando su olvidada cuchara con cereales.

En la noche del lunes, la atmosfera en la residencia Couffaine-Tsurugui era cálida y llena de amor. Luka estaba de regreso de su largo viaje de negocios y de inmediato abrazó a su esposa, Kagami, y a su adorable hijo, Lucian. La pequeña familia estaba terminando de disfrutar su cena, y Luka pensó que este era el momento adecuado para ponerse al día con su amado hijo. Después de todo, había estado muy ocupado y alejado de sus seres queridos.

"Cómo estuvo el colegio hoy, Lucian?" preguntó.

"Genial, pa!" Lucian respondió emocionado.

"Te ves feliz esta noche."

"Lo estoy." Dijo. "Porque hoy Emma me dijo que cuando tengamos cierta edad, nos casaremos y tendremos anillos a juego para abrir mi ombligo y entonces ella pondrá su agua especial dentro de mi barriguita y podremos hacer un bebé juntos. Por cierto, pa, cuándo tendré 'cierta edad'?"

El shock de Luka fue interrumpido por un audible ruido de un vaso rompiéndose en la cocina. Kagami quien había estado escuchando la conversación entre padre e hijo accidentalmente rompió el plato que estaba secando.

Mañana mismo tendría una conversación muy seria con Marinette y Adrien!

Fin


End file.
